equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Twilight Sparkle/Gallery/Equestria Girls
Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Pinkie Pie -you're nervicited!- EG.png|Yikes! Pinkie Pie, where did you come from? Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png|I CAN FLY! (or at least jump very high) Twilight and Pinkie -we've all been there- EG.png Applejack -no reason to fret- EG.png Rarity frantic -Twilight!- EG.png Rarity looks for Twilight's crown EG.png Rarity -forgotten it back in Ponyville- EG.png Twilight -it's in my bag- EG.png Twilight not yet accustomed to her wings EG.png|These wings, are just not me. Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Rarity -you are a princess now- EG.png Pinkie Pie curled into a ball EG.png Pinkie Pie 'transforming' EG.png Twilight assured smile EG.png Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Twilight enters the throne room EG.png Twilight looking up at Flash Sentry EG.png|BRAINS!! Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight meeting Cadance EG.png Princesses in the Empire throne room EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Princess Twilight Sparkle pony staring at Spike.jpg Spike dragon and pony Twilight Sparkle with crown.jpg Spike dragon holding pillow with Twilight Sparkle in backround.jpg Twilight tries her crown on EG.png Spike holding a pillow EG.png Twilight is worried EG.png Twilight -now that I'm a princess- EG.png Spike -that would be awesome!- EG.png Twilight -no it would not!- EG.png Twilight -this crown and these wings- EG.png Spike reassures Twilight EG.png Twilight and Spike -big day tomorrow- EG.png Princess Twilight Sparkle in bed EG.png Twilight trying to get comfortable EG.png Twilight's wings pop open EG.png Twilight sees Sunset Shimmer in cloak EG.png Sunset Shimmer looking sinister EG.png Twilight catches up to Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Sunset Shimmer standing in front of the mirror EG.png Princess Luna placing saddlebags on Twilight EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Rainbow Dash jumps in front of Twilight EG.png Princess Celestia behind Twilight EG.png Twilight listening to Princess Celestia EG.png Twilight pulls her hoof away EG.png Twilight walking through the mirror EG.png Twilight spinning through a vortex EG.png Spike joins Twilight 1 EG.png Spike joins Twilight 2 EG.png Twilight sticking her hoof into a crystal portal EGtrailer.png|Twilight sticking her hoof into a crystal portal Cheerilee at the chalkboard EG.png Nervous Twilight Sparkle in hallway.jpg Twilight crawling on the ground EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Sunset Shimmer human 2.png|Please Sunset Shimmer tell me what you are doing! Twilight Sparkle with Spike on back.jpg Eats like a pony.png|The ends justify the means. Twilight_looks_a_pen_EG.png|Pinkie offers a pen to Twilight so she can sign up Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle standing together.png Twilight and the vending machine EG.png Twilight licking her lips EG.png Twilight shaking vending machine EG.png Twilight pressing hands against vending machine EG.png Twilight about to kick vending machine EG.png Depressed Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight and Spike -do some research- EG.png Twilight and Trixie -voila!- EG.png|See? Twilight Sparkle holding a large stack of books.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in hallway EG.png Twilight walks by Photo Finish EG.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon in crowded hallway EG.png Scootaloo nearly crashes into Twilight EG.png Twilight finds the library EG.png Twilight staring at a monitor EG.png Snails recording Twilight EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Twilight carrying stack of books EG.png Twilight holding book in her mouth EG.png Twilight using a photocopier EG.png Twilight misusing a photocopier EG.png Twilight thrown back EG.png Twilight library yawn EG.png Spike has an idea EG.png Twilight and Spike bed of books EG.png Twilight sits on bed of books EG.png Twilight and Spike -it's perfect- EG.png Twilight scratches Spike's head EG.png Twilight finds a yearbook EG.png Spike gives the yearbook to Twilight EG.png Twilight reading the yearbook EG.png Twilight lying on book bed EG.png Twilight and Spike library nighttime EG.png Twilight holding Spike close EG.png Twilight prepares talking points EG.png Twilight tells Spike to get in the bag EG.png Optimistic Twilight and Spike EG.png Twilight Sparkle calming breath EG.png Twilight Sparkle hopeful grin EG.png Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Clueless Twilight and frustrated Cheerilee EG.png Cheerilee puts on a smile EG.png Cheerilee assists Twilight EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee in the library EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee curious EG.png CMC on the computer EG.png Crusaders get an idea EG.png Twilight and Cheerilee -shhh!- EG.png Twilight and Spike in the library EG.png Twilight walking past students EG.png Screenshot (14).png Screenshot (15).png Screenshot (16).png Rarity with Twilight Sparkle in green shirt.jpg Rarity,Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie standing around Twilight Sparkle.jpg AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow Dash talks with Twilight EG.png Twilight bashful nod EG.png Rainbow Dash agrees to help EG.png Twilight Sparkle nervous -what-!- EG.png Twilight Sparkle uh-oh face EG.png Twilight Sparkle soccer goalie EG.png Twilight shields herself from ball EG.png Twilight and Rainbow on soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow Dash swipes the ball EG.png Rainbow Dash scores again EG.png Twilight runs down the soccer pitch EG.png Rainbow Dash running with soccer ball EG.png Psyched-up Rainbow and sad Twilight EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight gets her chance EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight misses the ball EG.png Twilight breathless on the ground EG.png|I... Need... Air... Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Twilight gasping and sweaty -I lost!- EG.png Rainbow doesn't help just anyone EG.png Twilight inspired by RD's words EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png|All the girls except Twi and RD:squee Twilight in vice-principal Luna's office EG.png Vice-principal Luna talking to Twilight EG.png Luna interrogating Twilight EG.png Luna standing up EG.png Twilight Sparkle glamour shot EG.png|Twilight in her Fall Formal outfit Twilight Sparkle and friends going to Fall Formal.jpg Celestia presents the crown to Twilight EG.png Twilight waves to the students EG.png Twilight catches the crown EG.png|My crown! Pillar of magic light EG.png|What is happening? Twilight Sparkle with wings and glowing eyes.jpg Sunset Shimmer crying on the ground.png|Twilight helps Sunset Shimmer up Principal Celestia and half-pony Twilight EG.png Twilight Sparkle standing outside.png Twilight Sparkle standing by locker with arms out.jpg Pony Twilight Sparkle sleeping by crown.png Twilight Sparkle pony ready to go into portal.jpg what are hands.jpeg|what are hands? Twilight Sparkle walking though gym.jpg attempting magic.jpeg|attempting magic without a horn Pony Sunset Shimmer Fighting with Twilight for crown.png Twilight Sparkle and main six gasping.png Fluttershy cooing over Spike.png Spike hits Twilight's head.png Twilight sticks arm in portal.png|My hoof, well it'll be worth it once I get my crown. Rarity pointing finger at Fluttershy.png Twilight and Fluttershy in line.png|Ooh, what is this "meat" they speak of? Twilight surprised.png Rainbow says she will help.png Fluttershy talking about crown.png Fluttershy worried.png Twilight Sparkle walking with Spike in backpack.jpg Twilight pulls on hair.png|My horn, it's missing again! Trixie in background.png Spike sleeping on Rarity.png Twilight with crown and Rainbow Dash making a wub face.jpg Rarity getting a costume for Twilight.jpg Pinkie Pie pushing Twilight.jpg Twilight in a dark corner with Spike.jpg Mane 6 standing around Twilight Watching video.png Twilight Sparkle holding Spike.png Mane 6 sitting around letting Twilight do their hair.jpg Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png Twilight Sparkle goofy dancing 2 EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png Main cast photo -this is our big night- EG.png Twilight bumps into pony Flash Sentry EG.png Flash Sentry helping Twilight up EG.png Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks Twilight Sparkle singing EG2.png Twilight, Rarity, and Rainbow singing EG2.png Twilight and friends singing Shake Your Tail EG2.png Twilight and friends rocking out EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Canterlot High students dancing EG2.png Main 6 'Shake Your Tail' big finish EG2.png Cropped Twilight Sparkle in lab coat.jpg Miscellaneous Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle EG Equestria Girls February 10 2013 character models and background.jpg|Mane 6 in human form Equestria Girls New York Times 2013-03-02.jpg|NYT full picture Twilight Sparkle NYT March 2013 crop.png|Twilight Sparkle as seen in the New York Times article LA film promo.png Twilight Sparkle-Human Form and Spike-Dog Form.png Images-32.jpeg EG Twilight.png EG prodo types.png EG Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle.png EG Princess Celestia and Twilight.png The Magic of Friendship Prevails.png My little pony Equestria Girls.jpg MLP annual 2013 EG cover.jpg MLP annual 2013 cover B.jpg :Twilight Sparkle/Galeria Category:Official character galleries Category:Female character galleries Category:Student galleries